


Shovel Talk.

by mw4vt9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mw4vt9/pseuds/mw4vt9
Summary: Alex goes for the tough, macho shovel talk when a boy comes over to take a teenage Ruby on a date.  Sam opts for the kill them with kindness mentality when a girl comes over to take Ruby on a date.  Who wins?





	Shovel Talk.

Sixteen. Ruby was sixteen, and Sam and Alex were absolutely dreading it. There had been so many promises for when she turned sixteen. You can have an iPhone. You can start to learn to drive a car. And the worst one, the one that was making Sam wonder why she ever said it, was a simple one.  You can date when you turn sixteen.

Ruby hadn't said anything after her birthday party, happy to have a cell phone that did things other than call and text, but Sam had known it was coming. She'd seen the giggling boy at Ruby's party, she'd seen the way Ruby's face had gone read when one of her other classmates sat next to her. It was happening, and it was happening much faster than Sam ever wanted it to. And Sam knows, she knows when Ruby comes bounding down the stairs the next day talking about how she'd done her homework and cleaned the kitchen, that she was going to ask.

"Mom," Ruby continues after listing off all the chores she had done, "I need to talk to you about something. Mama too."  Alex and Sam enter the living room, both with wary looks on their faces.

"What's up kid?" Alex asks, thinking that Ruby was going to ask for her first driving lesson. Alex was already ready for that, prepared for weeks with a shitty vehicle from J'onn and a huge abandoned parking lot to teach her in. What she didn't expect was what Ruby asked.

"Can I go on a date this weekend?" Ruby asks, confidently like she's been working herself up for days to ask.

"With who?" Alex asks, face going immediately into her Director Danvers scowl.

"Well," Ruby asks, looking down, suddenly appearing nervous. "I got asked on two."

"With who?" Alex asks again.

"David who was at my birthday party this weekend. He wants to go to the movies," Ruby asks. "And, the other one is this girl in my class, Katie, she wants to go bowling."

Alex and Sam share a look. They'd talked to Ruby about sex, about sexual orientation, but were still surprised when she mentioned the girl.

"Let us talk for a minute," Sam says. Ruby nods, turning on her heels to head to her room.  Sam and Alex make eye contact, Sam looking completely panicked at the thought of it.

"Its just a movie babe," Alex says, deciding to tackle the potential Friday night date first.

"Do you remember what we did that time we went to the movie to see Halloween?" Sam asks, eyebrows raising at Alex as she crosses her arms.

"Ok, not fair," Alex says, "we'd been dating for months and are much older than sixteen."

Sam levels her gaze with Alex, crossing her arms. "You never made out with anyone in the back of a movie theater?"

"Point taken," Alex says, "but we've talked to her about that stuff. I don't think that'll be an issue."

"So you think we should let her go?" Sam asks.

"Yes, I do," Alex responds. Sam calls Ruby back into the living room, the teenager looking apprehensive, trying to read their faces to see what the response will be.

"You can go," Sam says, "but I have rules."

"Shoot," Ruby grins.

"Can either one of these kids drive?"

"No," Ruby says quickly. "David said his Mom could pick me up, drop us off, and take me home. Katie said the same."

"Ok, I can agree to that. What time is the movie, and what time for bowling?"

"The movie is at seven. I can have them bring me back right after it's over. Bowling is at six thirty. I can be home when you guys tell me to be home."

"Nine," Alex says at the same time Sam says, "eight."

They trade a look. "Ok, nine," Sam finally gives in. Ruby's beaming, barely able to contain the excitement.

"Two rules," Alex says. "One, they each have to come inside and meet us. Two, no kissing."

Ruby actually laughs at that, sending her Mom an incredulous look.

"Agreed," Ruby says, still grinning.  She'd probably agree to anything at this point just to be able to go.

When she leaves the room Alex turns to Sam, already knowing there would be a small tear in her eye. "Our baby is growing up so fast," Sam says quietly.

Alex wraps her arms around Sam, pulling her close. "I know babe," she says, "but this is going to be a hell of a good time. I say I shovel talk the boy, you get the girl." Alex is grinning when Sam looks at her, looking thrilled at the prospect.

"I think I have something much more effective than a shovel talk," Sam grins. Alex can see the gears turning in her head, and she's immediately nervous for the girl coming over to take their daughter on a date Saturday night.  
__

Ruby is bouncing around the house like she's on speed when six o'clock hits on Friday. She's already changed her outfit fifteen times, already ran around the house screaming about make up and her hair. Now, she can't seem to sit still, alternating between the couch and pacing.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Ruby asks until she sees the way the two of them look at each other. "Ew, guys, gross," Ruby comments before her attention shifts. Ruby talks, a mile a minute, about soccer and school and grades and television shows. The nervous rambling is adorable.  When the doorbell rings, she stops dead in her tracks, going quiet as she stares at Alex.

"Ruby," Sam finally says, "go answer the door."

Ruby finally stands, moving to open the door. Sam can practically see the awkward hellos, the weird hug where they sort of bump into each other and sort of hug. Alex is ready when Ruby invites him inside.

"Mom, Mama," Ruby says, "this is David."

Sam's smile is bright, kind. "Hi David," she says. "David," is all Alex says, voice stern. "Have a seat," Alex says, gesturing to the single chair sitting next to a too bright light, making the living room look more like an interrogation room.

"So, David, what hobbies do you have?" Alex asks as she leans into the chair across from him. Ruby's face goes beat red.

"I play football and soccer," he begins, seeming nervous but trying to sound firm. "My Dad and I shoot skeet sometimes too."

"Guns eh?" Alex asks, "I'm a Federal Agent. I have quite a few of them," Alex's voice drops as she says it, a threatening glare on her face.

"My Dad's really safe with them," David quickly says. "I certainly don't have any unless he's around."

"I think it's good for someone to know how to safely handle a gun," Alex says. "Ruby knows how to safely use one, in case you were wondering." David's face turns red at the words.

"So you're an Agent?" David asks, clearly trying to be the nice kid. "That is so cool."

"Beating up bad guys and interrogating hard criminals isn't cool, but it's necessary." David gulps at Alex's response.

"I bet you have a lot of extra training," he says, and Ruby looks like she just wishes he would shut up.

"I do. I can kill a person ten different ways with just my index finger," Alex says, lifting her finger to make the point.

"Ok," Ruby finally interjects, David looking like he is going to wet his pants. "We are going."

"Not yet," Alex says, "let me be frank with you David. That girl right there," she points to Ruby, "is our pride and joy. You do anything to hurt her, and you will regret it."

"Ok, now definitely time to go," Ruby says, reaching for David's hand.

"Have a good time," Alex says to their retreating forms.  David never takes his eyes off of Alex as they walk towards the hallway.  "Don't be late," Alex adds.

"Have fun guys," Sam says cheerfully.

When the teenagers are gone, Alex can't help but burst out laughing.

"That kid isn't going to even touch her," Sam laughs.

"Good," Alex responds, already stepping over to her wife.

"Now, Agent Badass," Sam grins, that sexy smile reserved for Alex only, pulling Alex into her, "I know you can kill someone with your index finger. Why don't you show me what you can do with the rest of them?"

It takes seconds for Alex to pull her towards the bedroom.

__

Alex already had an idea of what time they'd be home from looking up the movie length so that they could be dressed and descent. They hear the car pull in, and Sam glues herself to the widow of the front room, watching David as he walks her daughter to the front door. Sam can hear them talking.

"I had a good time," David says.

"Me too," Ruby responds back politely.

"We should do it again sometime," Sam hears David say, but she doesn't hear a response from Ruby.

Just as Sam is about to wonder why Ruby is so quiet, she sees Alex standing on the front porch, a gun in the holster at her side. Sam knows it isn't loaded, knows that Alex would never shoot the kid, but he looks terrified.

Sam hears rushed goodnights being exchanged before Ruby heads back inside with Alex. Sam greets them.

"So," she grins at her daughter, "how was the date?"

"It was weird. He wanted to pay for my movie ticket so I let him but then he wanted popcorn, and I didn't. I told him I could buy my own candy." Alex snorts out a laugh at that. "He held my hand during the movie which was fine, but he tried to kiss me during the best part." Ruby looks appalled, Sam and Alex can't stop laughing.

"Did you kiss him?" Sam finally asks.

"No," Ruby answers back. "He's nice, but I don't think I want to be more than his friend."

"That's ok baby," Sam says. "You just should tell him that so that he knows."

"Ok Mom," Ruby answers. "Thank you guys for letting me go."

They grin at her as Ruby heads upstairs to get ready for bed.

"That kid is never asking her out again," Sam says, leaning into Alex's side.

"Eh, he seems like a good kid. I'm sure he'll be fine," Alex responds back. She reaches down to intertwine their hands.

"Can you believe we have to do all of this again tomorrow night?" Alex groans.

"Oh, tomorrow night is my turn," Sam grins, and Alex feels bad for the girl coming to pick Ruby up immediately.

__

This time when the doorbell rings, Sam stops Ruby from running to get it. Instead, Sam gets up, cheery smile on her face.

"Hi," Sam over exaggerates as she opens the door. "I'm Sam. You must be Katie. Please come in."

Alex watches carefully as the teenager rounds the corner, having to hold back a laugh when she sees her. She's wearing a leather jacket, hair cut short, looking like a smaller version of Alex herself.  
Sam offers her a seat, moving to sit beside her after Katie and Ruby exchange shy glances.

"Katie, we are so glad to meet you," Sam says after introducing Alex. "Tell me about you yourself."

"Well," Katie pauses, "I play soccer."

"Oh that's wonderful. What position do you play?" Sam asks, smiling more than Alex has ever seen her. It's unnerving.

"Goalie," Katie smile. She turns to Ruby. "My Mom is waiting outside," she says, indicating that it's time to go.

"There is no hurry," Sam says, "we would love to get to know you."

"We want to go bowling," Ruby groans.

"We can catch up with you another time," Sam responds. "Maybe you can come have dinner with us one night Katie. We'd love that."

Katie nods her head, looking at Alex with her best "help me" look. Alex just watches her wife.  Sam walks them to the door, smiling happily and waving to Katie's Mom.

"You girls have a great time," Sam yells after them.

When she gets back inside, Alex is shaking her head at Sam.

"That was terrifying," Alex grins at her. "That poor kid."

"What do you expect? A little Alex Danvers just walked into my living room to take my daughter on a date."

"You married me," Alex scoffs, "why wouldn't you want Ruby to date a tiny version of me?"

"Tell me honestly," Sam says stepping closer, "how would a date with you to the bowling alley as a teenager go?"

"Well I didn't know I was gay so," Alex grins.

"Humor me," Sam responds, pulling Alex closer to her.

"Well I'd want to take a girl bowling if she didn't know how," Alex begins, "so I could have an excuse to help her."

"And?" Sam asks, pecking Alex's lips lightly.

"Well the one near my house growing up had this arcade area in it that nobody ever went in so I'd probably take her in there to show off my pool playing skills and probably try to make out with her," Alex says before recognition crosses her face. "Oh, ok," Alex says. "Now I get it."

They spend the time Ruby is gone watching a movie, snuggling together and enjoying the freedom to kiss without Ruby's 'gross' being yelled across the room.  Sam checks the clock, noting that it's almost 9:00 PM.

"Do you hear that?" Alex asks. Sam gives her a look before they are both clamoring to the window. What they see is Ruby and Katie, standing close to each other, hands hanging at their sides, lips pressed together in a cute kiss.

Alex can't stop Sam before she throws the door open, the teenagers springing apart.

"Hey girls," Sam says in that same happy voice from earlier. "Did you have a good time?"

The teens are bright red, Katie barely yelling a goodbye before she's heading back to the car.  Ruby turns to her Mom, face red.  She brushes past her to the living room, a laughing Alex there to greet her.

"So, how was the date?" Alex asks, sing song voice in place.

"Good," Ruby answers, blushing hard.

"Did you guys make out?" Alex asks.

"You two are so embarrassing," Ruby groans.

"You didn't answer the question," Sam says as she enters the living room.

"Not going to either," Ruby shoots her a look that looks entirely too much like her mother.

"Did you bowl?" Sam asks, digging.

"We did, and they had a pretty cool arcade," Ruby answers, inching towards the hallway to get to her room.

"Oh yeah?" Sam asks, eyeing Alex, "what games did you play?"

Ruby's face goes bright red. "I'm pretty tired," she says from her retreat down the hallway. "Goodnight."

Sam's mouth is hanging open. "That little monster came into my house and had the nerve to make out with my daughter in an arcade."

"I told you," Alex grins at her.

__

The next weekend when Ruby wants to go to Katie's soccer game, Sam drives, keeping as much space between them as she can. They still hold hands in the backseat. When Sam tells Alex, they both break out into grins, hoping beyond hope that this girl treats Ruby well and makes her happy.


End file.
